The First Super Saiyan
by BeadleJuice
Summary: Very short story, one-shot. About, you guessed it, the first super saiyan. Note: product of procrastination. I've added to it a description of the change.


The First Super Saiyan

A young man stood, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was excited, he hadn't had a good fight in a while and this next one promised to be exactly what he'd been waiting for. He hoped it wouldn't turn out to be another fighter that could talk the talk but not fight the fight. He grinned at his opponent as adrenaline rushed through his body. His opponent stood opposite him, arms crossed.

They were of different races, that much was certain just by looking at them. The young, excited fighter was tall and lean with tan skin and black hair that had gravity-defying spikes going in almost every direction. A long, brown tail swung back and forth behind him. His black eyes seemed to dance in excitement.

His opponent, however, was shorter with blue skin and white hair that fell to his shoulders, submissive to the strong gravitational pull. This man had no tail but his purple eyes seemed to scream excitement. He was a visitor to this planet, come only to fight one warrior.

"Are you ready?" the blue warrior called.

"As ready as I will ever be!" A giant grin appeared on the young man's face as he dropped into his fighting stance. The blue warrior followed his lead.

"You are said to be the best on the planet. Don't disappoint."

The saiyan's grin turned into a smirk. "I won't as long as you don't."

The blue warrior smirked before launching into an attack. _Hopefully Sister is right and he is the one that shall be legend. _The warrior attacked too fast for his audience to see, despite their quick eyes. The young fighter blocked each of his blows easily before launching into an attack of his own. It wasn't long before the fight was over and the saiyan stood victorious.

The saiyan extended a hand toward the blue warrior. "It is sad that the fight had to end so soon, but at the speeds we were going there was barely another choice. You are a powerful warrior and have lived up to the hype, not many can."

The blue warrior took his hand and allowed himself to be yanked from the ground. "It seems Sister was right. You are the one to be legend."

The saiyan blinked at him, confused. "What does that mean?"

The warrior smiled. "You shall soon know. She will tell you as she told me." With that, the blue warrior bowed his head, turned, and left. The saiyan blinked then shrugged.

| ~** : **~ |

A week passed and the saiyan sat alone in the shade of a tree, looking out over a clear and peaceful stream. It was rare that he was alone, and even rarer that he wouldn't be training or with his mate in his spare time. It was the once again the one day a week that his brother took over his guardian duties and his mate was busy trying to keep up with his infant son. He had left because he couldn't stand listening to the crying a second longer.

He was about to go back when he noticed a figure approaching him. He stood up and waited. It wasn't long before the figure stopped before him. It was a female, he had no doubt, but of a different race. The race of the warrior he fought a week ago. She looked much like the warrior, enough that the saiyan assumed this to be the sister he had spoken of. Her hair was the same white but longer, her skin the same blue, and most of her features were the same. The only difference at first sight were the eyes, rather than purple like the warriors, they were the same blue as her skin.

"Hello, Kendrew. I am Coira, you fought my brother one week ago."

"Hello, how do you know my name? I do not remember giving it to your brother."

"I am a seer. Kendrew, I am here to tell you of the legend you shall be. A warning of what shall happen so your race shall not perish."

"What? You think I would destroy my race?" he growled at her. She stared back, unphased by his anger.

"No. At least not on purpose." He stared at her, surprised, but did not interrupt. "In two months time, you shall reach a level as of yet unknown to your race. A level that will come to be known as the super saiyan. It is a level of power that has never been matched." Confusion contorted Kendrew's face but Coira continued before he could speak. "There is one problem though. Your body will be unable to handle it, your power will destroy you, your home, and everyone on it. You will be a legend, Kendrew, but your name shall be forgotten in time and only your accomplishment shall live on. I am telling you this, not to stop the transformation as it cannot be stopped, but to get as many as possible off the planet. The only ones that should be forced are the prince, your mate, and your son. That is my account, I must be off."

She turned and left, leaving a dumbfounded Kendrew staring after her. He did as she asked and some saiyans left, but many thought he was loosing his mind. The prince, Vegeta, was crowned king as he was meant and forced to go along with Kendrew's mate and son. The rest of Kendrew's family, all of the trained guardians, chose to stay behind.

| ~** : **~ |

Exactly two months later, Coira's prediction came true.

Kendrew was running toward the clearing he liked to train in. Coira said that the transformation couldn't be stopped so he figured he might as well train. It's not like it would make a difference. He stopped just inside the ring of trees around his training clearing as he saw his brother in the middle of a very heated sparring match with another saiyan. The thing the saiyan didn't know was that he wasn't watching a sparring match.

The saiyan his brother fought had been insulting Kendrew and his brother had yelled back at him. Things were said that resulted in both the prides and honors of the two saiyans had been called into question and now they fought to sort it out. The only kind of fight that could sort such a thing out: a fight to the death.

Kendrew saw his brother fall and not get back up or even move at all. He ran to the younger saiyan and fell to his knees to check for any sign of life. He found none. Tears stung his eyes as he turned his attention to the saiyan that had ended his brother's short life and Kendrew was overcome with unbelievable rage. He could feel his power shooting up and up and up. He could feel it biting at his skin, tearing it apart. Then he saw a golden aura form around him.

Up in the air, the saiyan that murdered Kendrew's brother stared in disbelief as the young man stared at him with a look of unrestricted rage. The look itself terrified him. Then he saw the man's aura spring to life and he couldn't move; he was scared stiff. He swallowed, hoping it would be over soon when the other saiyan's aura turned from blue to blinding white to gold. Gold flashed across the man's hair and disappeared. His eyes flashed teal.

"You. Killed. My. BROTHER!" Kendrew let out the shout in a voice that was hampered by rage. As he shouted the final word, his aura expanded to an unbelievable size, disintegrating everything near him, including his brother's body. At the same time, his hair glowed a bright, almost blinding, gold and stood straight up while his eyes turned an enraged teal. His shout turned into a wordless scream and his aura expanded more.

The aura just kept expanding until his body could no longer take the pressure and was consumed, releasing every ounce of it. The explosion could be seen, heard, and felt several light years away on the planet the fleeing saiyans had taken refuge upon. They stared at the horizon in awe, wondering if this was the power Kendrew had been warned, and then warned, would come. They knew it had to be because it was coming from the exact coordinates of their home planet.

Kendrew, last guardian to the throne and first super saiyan, fathered a legend but his name was forgotten. His great to some odd power grandson would be the greatest hero Earth has ever seen, Goku Son, and the first to claim the power of his ancestor and control it. Goku would also, unknowingly, become a guardian of the royal line himself as would his son after him.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I apologize that it is, in fact, a one-shot. I might add it in to another story somehow but I can't really do anything with this. If you have any ideas whatsoever of a way I can expand the story from the end point just let me know and I'll give it some thought**


End file.
